Il Risveglio
by Ubbo
Summary: …ciò che vide lo lasciò senza fiato: sul suo viso spiccavano due iridi color ghiaccio screziate di azzurro fin troppo familiari! HarryDraco


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright. Tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi assolutamente casuale._

_**Ciao e grazie a tutti coloro che leggeranno e un GRAZIE grande come il mondo a tutti coloro che vorranno lasciare un commentino .** _

**_Questa è la prima fic a capitoli che pubblico, ma si tratta di un lavoro a quattro mani ideato da me e dalla mia Stellina, per cui tutte le note e le risposte a recensioni e commenti saranno firmate da entrambe…_**

**_Che dire… speriamo che la nostra storia vi piaccia e siamo ansiose di sapere le vostre opinioni, buone o cattive che siano…_**

**_Ubbo & Stellina._**

Note sulle modalità di scrittura:

Narrazione

-Dialoghi-

_Pensieri_

_**Lettere o biglietti scritti**_

_Serpentese_

**Il Risveglio**

**Capitolo 1**

_"Harry… Sei uguale a tuo padre… Ma hai gli occhi di tua madre…"_

Quante volte si era sentito dire frasi simili a questa, ormai non le contava più. Da quando aveva undici anni e aveva scoperto di essere un mago, tutti non facevano altro che vedere in lui caratteristiche di persone, morte anni prima, che a lui non era mai stato concesso di conoscere.

Harry Potter, noto in tutto il mondo magico come Il Bambino Sopravvissuto, era sempre etichettato per il suo nome o il suo aspetto, nel bene e nel male…

BOOM!

La pozione di Harry era letteralmente saltata in aria strappandolo dal filo dei suoi pensieri e riportandolo alla realtà: lunedì mattina, prima ora, lezione di Pozioni coi Serpeverde.

-Signor Potter…- disse Piton -Crede sia possibile riportare quei suoi stramaledetti occhi sulla sua pozione prima di dare fuoco all'intera scuola? Di questo passo batterà il record di esplosioni del Signor Paciock… È almeno in grado di dirmi di quale pozione ho appena parlato?-

-No, Signore.- rispose Harry.

-Hey, Sfregiato! Ti senti talmente bravo da mettere ingredienti a caso nel calderone? Attento che se ti va a fuoco la faccia poi non si vede più la cicatrice!- disse Pansy Parkinson, causando uno scoppio di risate tra le fila dei Serpeverde.

-Signorina Parkinson, non sia così diretta, 50 punti in meno a Grifondoro basteranno a riportare l'attenzione del Signor Potter tra noi comuni mortali. Ah, dimenticavo, le comunico che quella che ha appena fatto esplodere era un vano tentativo di preparare la pozione mutaforma e, visti i risultati, esigo tre rotoli di pergamena per domani su tutte le proprietà di questa pozione.- aggiunse il docente con un ghigno.

-Cosa?! Ma, Signore…- ribattè Harry.

-Altri 10 punti in meno a Grifondoro. Ha altro da aggiungere, Signor Potter?- concluse il Professore.

-No, Signore- rispose Harry trattenendo a stento la rabbia.

-Certo che questa volta non gli puoi proprio dare torto, Harry… E poi Pozioni è una materia importantissima, dovresti davvero impegnarti di più!- gli soffiò Hermione.

-Hermione, per favore, non ti ci mettere anche tu!- ringhiò in risposta Harry -Non è colpa mia se…-

-Oh sì che lo è, Harry! Hermione ha ragione! Ultimamente hai sempre la testa tra le nuvole, ma che ti prende si può sapere?! Se ti girano evita almeno di farci perdere punti! Non voglio perdere la Coppa per colpa tua!- lo interruppe Ron, mettendo fine alla discussione.

Il resto della mattinata trascorse lento e quasi insopportabile, ora ci si mettevano anche Ron e Hermione a dargli contro! Come potevano definirsi suoi amici se poi si comportavano così e non erano nemmeno in grado di capire come si sentiva? Possibile che anche per loro lui fosse solo Potter e che fossero come tutti gli altri? Harry rimase interdetto da queste considerazioni… Come era arrivato a pensare una cosa simile dei suoi due migliori amici? Decise di non scendere a pranzo, non aveva voglia di vederli ancora, così si diresse in biblioteca per iniziare il compito di Piton: tre rotoli di pergamena per uno come lui erano un'impresa a dir poco titanica, quindi era meglio iniziare subito se voleva sperare di dormire almeno qualche ora quella notte.

Come previsto non era riuscito a concludere molto, aveva scritto non più di 50 cm di pergamena, ma anche considerando tutti i libri che aveva preso da consultare, il suo compito non avrebbe superato le due pergamene… in più quella sera c'erano gli allenamenti di Quidditch e, in quanto capitano, non poteva proprio saltarli. Ormai era ora di tornare a lezione, cura delle creature magiche e divinazione, così Harry si diresse alla capanna di Hagrid con la ferma intenzione di saltare le ore della Cooman e cercare di finire quel dannato compito. Ovviamente neppure per l'ora di cena le famigerate tre pergamene furono concluse…

_In fondo c'è un motivo se sono una scarpa in pozioni!_ pensò il moretto sempre più irritato _Comunque begli amici del cazzo che mi ritrovo! Si fossero fatti basta intravedere per chiedermi se mi serviva una mano! E poi loro chiedono a me che mi prende! Vorrei proprio sapere io che cazzo prende a loro!_

A cena non mangiò quasi niente, poi si diresse verso lo stadio da Quidditch col pensiero che avrebbe trascorso buona parte della nottata in bianco con mantello e mappa nella speranza di non farsi beccare nella Sezione Proibita mentre terminava la sua punizione.

Alle undici gli allenamenti non erano ancora conclusi, la partita contro i Serpeverde si avvicinava e la sua squadra voleva continuare a provare schemi su schemi; a nulla erano valsi i suoi sforzi di mandare tutti a letto per poter tornare in biblioteca, aveva anche litigato con Ron, Ginny e Coote, uno dei battitori, che l'avevano accusato di fregarsene della squadra e gli avevano detto che forse non meritava più il titolo di Capitano. Infuriato per quanto accaduto Harry li aveva mandati tutti a quel paese dicendo loro che se davvero lo pensavano potevano anche trovarsi un altro cercatore, ma a quel punto gli altri membri della squadra erano intervenuti calmando un po' gli animi e impedendo la rottura solo per paura di perdere l'incontro con i verde-argento. Dopo più di un'ora di litigi la squadra decise di rientrare, tutti troppo nervosi per continuare a provare e Harry si trattenne un po' di più negli spogliatoi per non dover fare la strada con gli altri. Uscito dalle docce si trovò davanti l'ultima persona al mondo che si sarebbe aspettato di vedere: Draco Malfoy.

-Hey, Potterino! Giornataccia, eh? Prima Pozioni e adesso il Quidditch… Bello spettacolino prima in campo! Solo degli zotici Grifondoro come voi possono arrivare a tanto! E poi complimenti… Un San Potter così infuriato coi suoi amichetti non l'avevo ancora visto… Sembravi quasi una persona vera! Noi Serpi avremo tanti difetti, ma almeno siamo uniti; non ipocriti e traditori come voi!-

-Vattene, Malfoy!- urlò Harry -Non è decisamente giornata… Non rompere… Lasciami in pace almeno tu…- concluse in un sussurro, chiudendo gli occhi e dirigendosi verso il suo armadietto.

-Come vuoi. Tanto è inutile mostrarti come stanno le cose… Non vuoi vedere come sono realmente coloro che ti circondano, né perché lo fanno… Apri gli occhi, Harry, è un consiglio da nemico fidato.- rispose Draco con tono pacato, abbandonando subito dopo lo spogliatoio lasciando Harry sconcertato dalle sue parole: non solo il tono del biondino gli era sembrato realmente sincero, non c'era traccia di scherno nella sua voce, ma le sensazioni che provava gli dicevano che il biondo non aveva del tutto torto sui suoi compagni e c'era da ammettere che effettivamente i Serpeverde erano molto uniti… E poi quella frase alla fine, in cui l'aveva chiamato per nome: quando mai Malfoy lo aveva chiamato per nome?! Ora, comunque, era tardi per perdersi in congetture, doveva correre in biblioteca a finire il suo compito di punizione.

Harry udì una voce che lo chiamava. -Su alzati! È tardissimo! Piton questa volta ci ammazza se arriviamo in ritardo! L'hai fatta la relazione? Non voglio che Piton ci levi altri punti per colpa tua!-. Il ragazzo aprì i suoi occhi verde smeraldo di scatto, si guardò attorno e vide che la voce proveniva da Ron.

Non riusciva a credere di doversi già alzare, era rimasto nella Sezione Proibita fino alle 4 quella mattina per trascrivere le numerosissime varianti della pozione mutaforma. Una in particolare aveva catturato la sua intenzione: aggiungendo 30g di Asfodelo in polvere subito prima dell'ebollizione della pozione e girando 5 volte in senso antiorario e 3 in senso orario si produceva un tipo di pozione che modificava solo gli occhi di chi la assumeva, cambiandone il colore e il punto di vista secondo criteri ben precisi; questi criteri erano arbitrari della pozione che, leggendo nell'animo di chi la assumeva, sceglieva la persona da usare come fonte per i "nuovi occhi" e li ricreava esattamente uguali per colore e modo di vedere la realtà e le persone.

Dopo colazione scese nei sotterranei subito dopo Ron ed Hermione per la lezione di Pozioni seguito da un gruppo di Serpeverde.

-È in ritardo Signor Potter, 5 punti in meno a Grifondoro. Ha fatto la relazione che le avevo chiesto, o devo togliere altri punti alla sua casa per la sua negligenza?- domandò Piton che, quando ricevette il compito dal Grifondoro, controllò velocemente che fossero tre pergamene piene e aggiunse con un sorriso sadico -5 punti in meno per la sua calligrafia illeggibile. Ora si sieda e presti attenzione, non vorrei doverle assegnare un'altra ricerca.-

La lezione passò abbastanza in fretta e, una volta finita, gli studenti di Grifondoro si ritrovarono liberi per il resto della giornata perché l'altra lezione della mattinata, Trasfigurazione, era stata annullata. I Grifoni tornarono alla Torre, l'aria era piuttosto tesa e Harry decise di andarsi a riposare un po' visto che quella notte aveva dormito pochissimo. Si risvegliò circa un'ora più tardi e, trovando il dormitorio deserto, decise di scendere in Sala Comune; era quasi arrivato quando rimase pietrificato da ciò che sentì uscire dalle labbra dei suoi amici.

-dite che dovremmo dirlo anche a Harry?- disse con voce esitante Hermione.

-No, 'Mione! Lascialo dov'è! Ha già fatto fin troppi danni tra ieri e oggi!- rispose Neville.

-Sì, cazzo! 70 punti in due giorni! Ma vi rendete conto?! E in più con la partita alle porte, perdere il vantaggio che avevamo sui Serpeverde proprio non ci voleva!- aggiunse Seamus.

-Deve rendersi conto che solo perché si chiama Harry Potter non può fare il bello e il cattivo tempo! Non possiamo sempre rimetterci tutti per i suoi colpi di testa!- rincarò Dean.

Seguì un attimo di silenzio, interrotto poco dopo dalla voce di Ron: -L'ho sempre appoggiato, lo sapete, ma questa volta la penso come voi. Ha davvero esagerato.-

-Sì, è vero. Avete ragione. Andiamocene prima che si svegli e ci raggiunga, o non potremo più andare a Hogsmeade per conto nostro.- concluse Hermione.

Passarono pochi istanti e Harry sentì il ritratto della Signora Grassa salutarli e chiudersi alle loro spalle. Non poteva credere alle sue orecchie: quelli non potevano essere gli stessi compagni con cui aveva diviso la camera per anni, coloro che in un certo senso rappresentavano la sua unica famiglia! E Ron? E Hermione? Come avevano potuto dire quelle cose?! Una rabbia cieca lo fulminò, come un fuoco pronto ad esplodere. Doveva andarsene da lì o avrebbe spaccato l'intera Sala Comune. Tornò nel dormitorio, afferrò ciò che di più caro gli rimaneva al mondo (cioè il mantello, la mappa e la sua Firebolt) e si lanciò fuori dalla finestra in direzione della foresta proibita. Doveva stare da solo, aveva bisogno di riflettere e di sfogarsi. Ben presto volare non gli fu più sufficiente e poco dopo atterrò in una radura e iniziando a lanciare urla, pugni, calci e incantesimi contro qualunque cosa gli capitasse a tiro. Come dei flash rivisse tutti i fatti degli ultimi giorni, le frasi crudeli e il senso di delusione e amarezza provato; un senso di totale smarrimento lo colse. Chi era realmente suo amico?! Come poteva essere stato così cieco?! Improvvisamente una frase gli rimbombò nella testa: _…è inutile mostrarti come stanno le cose… Non vuoi vedere come sono realmente coloro che ti circondano, né perché lo fanno… Apri gli occhi, Harry, è un consiglio da nemico fidato_. Malfoy. La sua Nemesi. Le sue parole ora gli sembravano così vere… Possibile che lui avesse davvero visto giusto sui suoi compagni? Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani, le nocche insanguinate per i pugni sferrati contro le cortecce ruvide… Sangue… Rosso… Rosso come l'odiata pozione mutaforma che gli aveva incasinato gli ultimi due giorni… La pozione che, se opportunamente modificata, poteva far vedere le cose da un diverso punto di vista… Se era vero ciò che aveva detto Malfoy e lui era stato davvero così cieco, forse quella pozione era la soluzione. Senza esitare rimontò in sella alla sua scopa e volò diretto a Hogsmeade, doveva assolutamente procurarsi l'asfodelo per preparare la pozione.

Appena uscito dal negozio, Harry fece appena in tempo a nascondersi sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità prima che Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean e Neville gli passassero davanti.

-…70 galeoni! Manco fossero fatti d'oro! Dean, ma ti sembra possibile 70 galeoni un paio di guanti da portiere?!-

-No, Ron, hai ragione… anche se sembra che oggi il 70 vada di moda…- rispose Dean.

-A che ti riferisci?- chiese Hermione divertita -Colgo forse un velato riferimento ai punti che ci ha fatto perdere Harry?-

-Noooooo… Cosa te lo fa pensare?- rispose Dean sghignazzando con finta indignazione, prima di scoppiare a ridere e coinvolgere il resto del gruppo in una sonora risata.

Harry, sempre più sconvolto e profondamente ferito dalle parole di coloro che, forse, a questo punto, avrebbe dovuto definire "i suoi ex-amici", si convinse ancora di più di avere bisogno di quella pozione. Un senso di profonda amarezza gli invase il cuore. Doveva vederci più chiaro! Doveva capire come stavano le cose realmente e dopo avrebbe deciso come comportarsi! Avrebbe preparato la pozione quella notte stessa.

Dopo esser passato un attimo dal suo dormitorio per prendere il calderone e gli ingredienti necessari dal proprio baule senza farsi vedere da nessuno, il ragazzo rosso-oro volò fino alla vecchia torre di astronomia, ormai in disuso, in attesa che calasse la sera; di certo non sarebbe sceso a cena, non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno. Aveva bisogno delle tenebre per poter entrare di nuovo nella Sezione Proibita e prendere il libro che gli serviva per preparare la pozione, inoltre non poteva sperare di poter usare indisturbato l'aula di pozioni se non a notte fonda di nascosto da tutti e soprattutto da Piton!

Erano circa le due di notte e la pozione stava quasi per bollire, ora era il momento di aggiungere l'asfodelo e mescolare; di lì a poco la pozione sarebbe stata pronta e, con essa, le risposte alle sue domande o così sperava. All'improvviso un rumore, la porta dell'aula cigolò e Harry si voltò di scatto verso di essa. Ora era socchiusa, ma lui era certo di averla chiusa bene! Corse verso il corridoio per cercare chi fosse stato a spiarlo, ma non vide nessuno per i sotterranei, così tornò velocemente alla pozione giusto in tempo per terminarla con gli ultimi due ingredienti. Adesso non restava che farla raffreddare e aspettare che il liquido rosso sangue diventasse trasparente per poterla ingerire. Mezz'ora più tardi la pozione era definitivamente pronta e, dopo aver ripulito l'aula accuratamente, Harry la bevve tutto d'un fiato notando con sollievo che non fosse disgustosa quanto la polisucco. Non sentendo nessun cambiamento apparente in sé decise di dirigersi verso un bagno per controllare in uno specchio il colore attuale dei suoi occhi e vedere se tutto aveva funzionato a dovere. Arrivato a destinazione, ciò che vide lo lasciò senza fiato: sul suo viso spiccavano due iridi color ghiaccio screziate di azzurro fin troppo familiari! I giorni seguenti si sarebbero rivelati davvero interessanti…

**_Cantuccio di U&S!_**

_Speriamo che questo primo capitolo sia riuscito ad incuriosirvi a sufficienza da seguire anche i prossimi… Pubblicheremo una volta a settimana nei weekend, salvo inconvenienti… A presto ._

_Ubbo & Stellina._


End file.
